streamfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Butt Lord
Origins On 8/11/2014, during the "Put on a shirt for god's sake! It's Dragon's Crown" stream, Dylan chose the greeting "hail buttlord," for his dwarven hero. During the following stream "The Shirt is Real! It's Darksiders", the conversation thread about The Butt Lord continued, with Butt Lord lore being created. Known Facts According to Dylan Hecht, Burger King Chicken Fries are most pleasing to The Butt Lord. His nemesis is Gandalg, the Scourge of Skype and Sabotager of Streams. The Butt Lord exists in multiple dimensions. While the Butt Lord is often addressed using male pronouns, it is theorized that The Butt Lord is in fact genderless, as any creature of any gender may have a butt. There is a legendary horn known as "The Butt Lord's Horn" which, when blown, is both pleasing to the Butt Lord and produces the Brown Note. The true face of The Butt Lord is unknown, and can never be known by mere mortals. Only those who have trained and prepared themselves through years of study may look upon The Butt Lord's visage; even then, success is not assured. Because of this, the unknowable nature of The Butt Lord's face has become a sort of philosophical touchstone amongst The Lord's followers. Since The Butt Lord is different for each person, meditating upon The Lord's many enigmatic ass-cracks can be a source of great peace and understanding. The emergence of The Butt Lord marks this as The Age of Ass (or The Butt Age), a curvaceous and uncertain time in which many foes must be farted upon. Corresponding Entries in ChatCategory:Stream Memes Umbyrella: the buttlord horn says, "toot toot" Seoultron: yo Buttlord's Horn is not what you think it is Seoultron: I'm just saying, keep your lips away from it Gwenna: XD XD XD Gwenna: "Toot toot" Gwenna: omg, I am dead Horse_hands: the horn produces the brown note Jfabulousli: I guess you could think of it like a fart horn Gwenna: Yeah, gotta balance out that maturity with BUTTS Gwenna: *nods sagely* Gwenna: We mere mortals cannot handle his face Seoultron: mere mortals are not worthy to look upon the face of the buttlord Seoultron: only upon his butt Gwenna: I imagine Buttlord's entire body is just nothing but butts Gwenna: Each of us worship his many ass-cracks in our own way Jfabulousli: But Gwenna, he is a body of butts on this dimension Quarternote_: are there lords for other body parts? Jfabulousli: what? that's crazy Drtymnky: What is Butt Lords stance on poverty and hunger? Gwenna: This is the Butt Age Gwenna: The Age of Ass Rockleesmile: There's Donglord too, but he is normally known as EA Gwenna: Where the coming of Gandalg the Sabotager was foretold Virtuasphere: In the Age of Butts the Butt Lord rose to power over the gently sloping and curvaceous hills of Rearendsland. Gwenna: Only the prophesied Time of Farting can defeat him Drtymnky: Does the Time of Farting come before or after the dreaded Shartokolypse? Gwenna: Hmm Gwenna: Hard to say, scholars have been debating that for many eons